


Aftermath of Battle

by This Girl Is (non_sequential)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_sequential/pseuds/This%20Girl%20Is
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beneath him, Arthur’s body is a ruined landscape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath of Battle

He is exhausted. He’s come twice tonight already. Not the lovely tight orgasms of a mutual wank with a friend while hiding in the woods so no one sees, but the kind that comes only after hours of kissing, licking, biting, soothing, _touching_ everywhere. He almost shudders at the thought of trying to come again, or even get it up again, tonight. And yet.

He looks at Arthur, splayed out on the bed beneath him, eyes closed, breath coming too irregularly for sleep. His body looks like a battlefield. His fine blond hair is dark and clumped with sweat, his mouth lush and broken from kisses and bites. A bruise is purpling beneath the fine stubble on his jaw. Merlin must remember to fix that after Arthur is asleep. If he has to go to training with it in the morning he may actually kill Merlin.

That’s assuming, of course, that he survives the night in the first place. Because the Crown Prince of Camelot, the Royal Prat is nowhere to be seen. There is only Arthur, his lovely cock lying soft and quiescent against his strong thigh, finally defeated, his legs sprawled apart in surrender. There is come all over his belly, Merlin’s and his own, smeared in the fine hair that trails up to his navel and curls lovingly around his ravaged nipples. Scars from old wounds lie next to newly fallen scratches and bruises, scattered across his chest, hips, thighs, even his arse. Though Merlin can’t see them, he knows they’re there. He put them there himself – small round bruises from his fingertips, gouges dug in by his fingernails from clutching that tight, firm arse, pulling Arthur as deep inside him as he could get, and the little nips and larger bites, announcing his claim on the royal arse. A claim he’d consolidated more gently with licks and kisses, and the flat of his tongue over the pucker of Arthur’s arsehole, before spreading his legs and fucking him hard and rough. Arthur had moaned as though Merlin were stealing his soul. At least Merlin would take better care of it than the damn fairies.

Beneath him, Arthur’s body is a ruined landscape, though he’s not sure who won the battle. As Merlin looks over the wreckage, Arthur opens his eyes a little and smiles. It’s barely a twitch of the mouth, but it’s enough to make his lip start bleeding again. His tongue darts out over the ruin of his mouth. Merlin’s cock twitches and he can’t hold back a whimper. He collapses across Arthur’s chest, ending up with his face pressed to the crook of his shoulder. He presses a soft kiss to the skin there. The muscle beneath his cheek flexes as Arthur bends his arm to rest his hand against Merlin’s hair, and they declare peace for the night.


End file.
